Big Time Crush
by HornyLoliLoki
Summary: Carlos falls for the new girl, Lavonne, and gets his heart broken after she rejects him. Things get harder when Gustavo suprises them. And Lavonnes little brother has it out for James. Logan/Camille Kendal/Jo Carlos/Lavonne James/?
1. Big Time New Girl

Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendal sat by the pool relaxing when a giant splash soaked them.

"MY HAIR!" James screamed. A little blond boy in the pool just laughed and pointed at him. "You little!"

"Vance," a tall brunette girl in jeans and a tee shirt walked out of the Palm Woods doors to the pool and pulled the little, fully dressed, boy out of the pool. "You know dad doesn't let you swim without someone watching you." She turned to the boys. "Sorry if he splashed you guys." She smiled half heartedly.

"It's okay, kids are kids." Kendal said.

"Aren't you guys Big Time Rush?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's us." Logan replied.

"I'm Lavonne." She smiled.

"And I'm Vance." The little boy said.

"Nice to meet you Vance." Kendal said as he shook the little boys hand.

"I'm Kendal, this is Logan,"

"Hi," Logan said.

"James,"

"That little…" James stared at Vance who was giggling and pointing at James's wet hair.

"And this is Carlos."

Carlos was staring at Lavonne.

"Hi," Lavonne said.

"Love," a girl ran up to Lavonne. "Hunter stole your bags; he's threatening to throw out the window."

"Not again, I'll be there in a minute." The girl ran back into the Palm Woods and Lavonne wrapped her jacket around Vance and picked him up. "I have to go; I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye," they guys said as she walked back in the Palm Woods.

"Carlos," Logan waved his hand in front of Carlos's face.

"I think I'm in love."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The guys were in the recording booth and surrounded a microphone.

"Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world Lavonne." Carlos messed up the lyrics.

"Stop!" Gustavo yelled. "Dogs, what was that?"

"I'm sorry; I just can't get this girl off my mind." Carlos said.

"Dogs, back to the Palm Woods," the guys started out of the booth. "Carlos, you get this girl off your brain _by tomorrow_ or you're taking a trip home _until. She leaves. THE PALM WOODS!_ DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" Carlos nodded as he shook.

He walked out of the studio and met the guys as they got in a cab back to the Palm Woods.

"Guys, Gustavo said that if I can't stop thinking about Lavonne by tomorrow he's sending me back to Minnesota until she leaves the Palm Woods." He looked like a lost puppy at the thought of leaving LA.

"Dude, you just met her this morning. And she might be leaving in a few days any ways."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm going to be staying for a couple of months actually." Lavonne said to Kendal.

"Heads up!" someone yelled and a football hit Kendal and pushed him into the pool.

"Hunter, be careful!" Lavonne threw it back really hard and there was the sound of someone in pain. "Sorry about Hunter, he's really hard to control." She helped pull Kendal out of the pool.

"You have a good throw." He said.

"I was the star server for my schools volleyball team." She said.

"Paige, go long!" Hunter, Lavonne's step brother, yelled. And the ball came buzzing through the air again and Kendal ducked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mrs. Knight walked to the door after she heard someone knocking. She opened the door to a tall brunette girl with a small blonde boy.

"Hi, my names Lavonne, my family and I moved in two doors down."

"Oh, hi. I heard there was a new guest at the Palm Woods." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm Vance." The little boy said.

"We heard that this was the room Big Time Rush was staying in, and Vance and I ran into them this morning and Vance wanted to see James."

"Well, they're not here right now, but if you'd like to come in."

"I can't, I have somewhere to be." Lavonne said.

"Vance could stay and play with my daughter, Katie." A small girl came to attention.

"What?"

"That sounds like fun." Vance said with a heart meltingly cute smile.

"Okay, we're over just two doors if he gets too bad. My sister should be there all day."

"Okay,"

"Bye, Love." Vance said as he walked into the room.

"Bye, Van." She said goodbye to Mrs. Knight and started down the hall.

"Hi, I'm Vance." He said to Katie.

"I'm Katie, what's your motive?" she asked. Vance giggled. Once Mrs. Knight walked out of the room he turned to Katie.

"Deception." He said very seriously.

"How old are you?"

"Four, five in six months."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavonne walked quickly through the lobby and ran into Carlos.

"Oh, hi. Carlos right?"

"Um, yeah, Lavonne…"

"I'd love to talk, but I'm kind of in a hurry. I'll see you around." And she ran out of the hotel.

Carlos sighed and walked to the pool.

"How can I forget about her?" he said as he sat on a chair by his friends. "I mean, she's pretty, and she's nice, and she smells good."

"Man, you've got it bad." James said. "Good thing it's not my problem." The guys looked at James.

"Man, what am I supposed to do?" Carlos said.

"I don't know, get her flowers, bake her cookies." Logan suggested.

"That's it!"

(one hour later)

Carlos knocked on the door of Lavonne's room with a plate of cookies. A short dirty blonde girl with freckles opened the door.

"Hi, is Lavonne here?" he asked.

"No, she's out." She said with a hint of a southern accent.

"Oh, well, could you give these to her when she gets back?"

"Sure." She took the plate and Carlos left. She put it on the counter and Paige walked in from the hallway.

"What are those?"

"Cookies, from a secret admirer, to you." She said. Paige walked over to the counter and read the small pink card on the plate.

_Welcome to the Palm Woods,_

_Carlos _

She smiled and took a bite of a cookie.

"Mmm, these are good."

"So, the boy band boy." The girl said.

"Holley, you know I don't date rock stars. He is sweet, and cute, and smells good."

"You've got it bad." Holley said as she bit into a cookie.

"No I don't," she thought for a moment. "Yes I do." She sighed. "But I don't date rock stars."

"Technically they aren't famous yet, and so then they aren't rock stars."

"But I've dated the boy band type, and it never ends well."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavonne was lounging by the pool when Carlos walked out of the Palm Woods.

"Lavonne," he walked over to her.

"Hi, Carlos." She stood up. "Um, thanks for the cookies."

"Lavonne, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me."

"Oh," she bit her lip. "Carlos, I don't date rock stars. I'm sorry."

Carlos looked disappointed, like a little lost puppy.

"HELP!" James came running out of the Palm Woods and hid behind Carlos.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"IT'S HIM!" she looked back to the doors and Vance was running out.

"Vance? You're running away from a four year old?"

"He's evil!" James said as he cowered behind Carlos.

"Hi, James." Vance said and smiled his heart meltingly cute smile.

James screamed like a little girl and fell backwards into the pool and accidentally pulled Carlos with him.

"I hope we can still be friends." Lavonne said.

"Hi, James." Vance sad again.


	2. Big Time Prank Week: Day 1

**I just realized that in the last chapter I accidentally called Lavonne Paige, and that is because I am also working on my fanfiction Scouts of America and the main character is named Paige. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

Lavonne sat in the living room of her family's new apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it to see Katie Knight form two doors over.

"I have important news about tomorrow." She walked in and Lavonne closed the door. "Tomorrow is the start of Prank Week, my brother and the band started it and you're now a target."

"Why am I a target?"

"Everyone in the Palm Woods is a target, and since you moved here, you're high on the newbie list. I'm here to team up with you."

"And why should I help you." They sat in the living room.

"Last Prank Week, they died my hair pink well I was sleeping."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, it took three more Prank Weeks to get it to come out." She opened her laptop. "I've put cameras in the highest trafficked BTR areas, including," she popped on a four split screen with the boy in different spots. "The pool, our apartment, Rocque Records, and the lobby."

"I think I know what to do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(day one)

"Hey, Camille." Lavonne ran over to her new friend Camille. "Don't tell anyone I told you, but I heard that Logan was going to ask you to be his girlfriend."

"Really!" she perked up from reading her script.

"And something about the bad, I heard Gustavo at Rocque Records talking to Griffin. They said that they were going to replace Kendal with Wayne Wayne."

"Oh no," Camille said in pure shock.

"But don't' tell anyone I told you." She started to walk away.

"Hey, Lavonne, what were you doing at Rocque Records?" Camille asked.

"Um, nothing." She walked out to the pool and saw Kendal talking to Jo by the pool. She saw Hunter with his football. She pulled her phone out and texted him:

_Throw the ball Kendal_

She saw him smile evilly and throw the back at Kendals head. He fell into the pool and Hunter started laughing. Paige called Katie on her cell phone.

"You got the books?" she asked.

"_Yes._"

"Good, I'll meet you in five." She closed her phone and started up to the apartment. As she walked up to the hallway she ran into an orange Logan.

"Logan?" Lavonne said.

"I hate Prank Week." He walked towards the lobby.

She hurried to the apartment and Katie let her in.

"Did you see Logan?" Katie asked in fits of laughter.

"Did you do that to him?"

"No, James did. He has some old cans of Mangerine tanning spray in his bathroom." Lavonne started laughing and she and Katie held their sides. Then they stopped as they heard screaming and Logan ran in and locked the door.

"Who told Camille I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend!" he yelled.

Katie and Lavonne started laughing their butts off again because Logan had sweated when he ran from Camille and there were streak marks on his face.

"This is not a laughing matter!"

"Two birds with one stone." Lavonne and Katie high fived.

"You two are evil!" Logan yelled as he tried to find a hiding spot.


	3. Big Time Prank Week: Day 2

(day two)

"What did you do with my books?" Logan questioned Lavonne as she walked in the lobby.

"What?" she said.

"I know you and Katie have a list of pranks, and I know you guys stole my books."

"That one was all Katie, trust me, I would never disfigure a book." She ran out and hailed a taxi.

"Disfigure?" Logan thought for a moment. "Katie!" he ran back to the apartment and found Katie sitting on the kitchen counter and Mrs. Knight trying to get all of the peanut butter out of Katie's hair.

"What did you do to my books?" he asked the pre teen.

"Um… the text books or the Shakespeare?"

"No!" he screamed.

"What's wrong? Did he hear that Mercedes wants him to be her boyfriend?" Kendal said as he walked out of his room.

"No!" he screamed again.

Kendal and Katie started laughing.

"Get a grip, Mercedes doesn't want you to be her boyfriend again, and your books are in the swirly slide." Katie said as Mrs. Knight got the last of the peanut butter out of her hair.

Logan ran up to the top of the swirly slide and slide down, exiting with two stacks of books that came up to his elbow.

"I'm going to go find Lavonne; we have more planning to do."

"She just left five minutes ago, she sped out pretty fast." Logan said.

"She keeps disappearing." Katie grabbed her laptop and watched her cameras.

"Shouldn't you boys be at the recording studio?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Gustavo said we could have the day off. He said something about a new singing protégée in town and he's recording a demo for Griffin." Kendal said.

"Wait, Lavonne has been leaving on days we've had off from recording." Logan pointed out.

"She couldn't be,"

"Go ask her yourselves, she just got back and she's in the lobby."

The guys ran down stairs and stopped Lavonne in her tracks.

"Are you the new singing protégée Gustavo is recording?" they asked in unison.

"What?"

"Who has my lucky comb!" James marched over to them.

"A dog ate it." Lavonne said.

"What!"

"It was a little Chihuahua with a pink collar." James ran out of the Palm Woods and chased the first Chihuahua he saw.

"There are a million Chihuahua's in LA." Kendal said.

"That's the point." Lavonne held up James's lucky comb.

"You are evil."

"Oh, thank you." She said and walked to the elevator.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Katie, we need a ladder, superglue, and Carlos's helmet. And extra superglue." Lavonne and Katie set out to find the objects needed.

Lavonne set up the ladder and Katie climbed up and super glued Carlos's helmet to the ceiling.

"What's the extra superglue for?" Katie asked.

"Swirly slide." Lavonne pointed to it and Carlos came in.

"Have you guys seen my helmet?" he asked.

"I think it's in the swirly slide." Lavonne said.

Carlos went up to the swirly slide and went down head first. After a moment nothing happened and Katie and Lavonne started laughing.

"I'm stuck! Help! I don't have my helmet and I'm stuck in the swirly slide!" he started yelling.

"Happy Prank Week." They said as they walked to the pool.

"Who's next?" Lavonne asked.

"Jo, and here she is. Chose one, fast!" Katie said as Jo walked through the lobby towards them at the entrance to the pool.

"Number 8." Lavonne said as Jo walked closer.

"Hi Lavonne, hi Katie."

"Hi Jo." They watched Jo walk by the pool and they started walking.

"Three, two, one." They both pushed her in the pool and ran. They stopped in the lobby and started laughing.

"What's going on? No laughing!" Bitters yelled.

"Prank Week will strike again." Katie said.

"And I got just the idea." As they walked the elevators opened and a giant yellow tube hopped out with Carlos's head sticking out from the top.

"You guys put super glue in the swirly slide!" he fell as he hopped over.

"Oh," Katie and Lavonne helped him up.

"I'm sorry we've been exasperating, Carlos." Lavonne hugged him, or rather the tube.

"You wanna help us get Bitters?" Katie asked.

"Sure, can you get me out of the tube first?"

"Yeah. We're going to need about five to ten bottles of nail polish remover."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Coming through," Carlos, Lavonne, and Katie came through the lobby on skates with cream pies.

Bitters looked up from a piece of paper and was hit with six pies.

"See ya," they skated back to the hallway and laughed. They skated down the hall to 2J. Lavonne was laughing so hard she fell on the floor and started laughing harder.

"Lavonne are you okay?" Carlos bent over to help her up and slipped in his skates and landed next to her. They both started laughing hysterically.

"I don't think I've laughed this hard in a long time." Lavonne took of her skates and stood off. Carlos did the same and they walked to 4J. "This is my stop, I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Carlos smiled. "The guys and I are having a performance at the pool tonight, you want to come?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll see yo there."

"See you there." Lavonne walked into her apartment.

Carlos smiled to himself and walked two doors down to 2J. He opened the door and walked in.

"Carlos, where have you been, we have to get ready for the party." Kendal said.

"I was with Katie and Lavonne pranking Bitters."

"Cream pies on skates?" James asked.

"The one and only."

"Awesome."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It's just a Party." Holley said as Lavonne placed various outfits on her bed.

"But it's my first Hollywood party. And it's not just a Hollywood party; it's for Big Time Rush." She picked out her outfit and walked to her bathroom.

"But it's just one Hollywood Big Time Rush party."

"It doesn't matter." She walked out in a blue skirt and purple leggings and a green top with a blue jacket. She started braiding her hair.

"Yeah, cuz you love Carlos."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, I read it in your diary."

"What?" Holley pulled out a pink book and started reading.

"Dear Diary, Carlos is soooo cute. I think I'm in love with him." Lavonne jumped up and grabbed the small book.

"It's private."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh Oh Oh Oh  
oh oh Oooh oh  
oh oh Oooh oh  
Make it count  
play it straight

Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go Big Time

what you want  
what you feel  
never quit and make it real,  
when your all (big time!)

(Oh o Woah o)  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Listen to your heart now  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Dont cha feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Ready take your shot now  
Oh, ohhh. (Hey)  
Oh, OHH! (Oooh)

Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time

Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh

Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it clear, gotta go Big Time

(Ohh–Heeey)

Make it work, get it right, change the world overnight, (gotta dream Big Time. )

(Ohh-Ohh)

Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Finish what you start now.

Oh, Ohhh. (Hey)  
Oh, OHH!. (Oooh)

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose.  
(life you choose)  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time!

Look around,  
every light is shining now, its brighter somehow. (Woah)

Look around,  
nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams.

You and I,are  
Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town.  
(We Own This Town)

We can fly,  
now I've made it off the ground,never look down.  
Welcome to the Big Time.

All the pretty people see you walkin' in the sunshine, welcome to the good times.

Life will never be the SAAAME!.

Go on shake it up, what cha gotta lose?  
Go and make the luck with the life you choose. (Oooh)  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time.

Oh, Oh, Oh, OHH,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, OHh

If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time!"

They guys jumped off the stage and started hanging out with everyone after their performance. Carlos was walking by the pool when he saw Lavonne walk out of the Palm Woods.

"Lavonne!" he called after her and tried to run over to her but he slipped and fell in the pool. Lavonne ran over and helped him out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it."

"I'm not that late am I?"

"Hey guys!" Kendal and Logan yelled. "Prank Week!" and they started throwing pies and other things at the snack table at everyone. Then an all out food fight started.

Everyone was covered in food and the Jenifer's were screaming as Camille and Jo threw cake in their hair. Soon things started to calm down.

"Lavonne, can I have this dance," Carlos asked and slipped as he stepped forward. **(thanks to the Gene Simmons: Family Jews for Sophie's birthday for that idea)**

Lavonne helped him up and they laughed.


	4. Big Time Rumor

**Sorry but Prank Week is being postponed, just read to find out why.**

Lavonne walked through Rocque Records and stopped when she heard the guys walking down the hall. She hurried and hid in an empty room as they passed. She walked out and walked down the way they came from. She had her hand on the handle to the recording room.

"Lavonne? What are you doing here?" she turned and saw Carlos standing behind her.

"Uh… I'm, uh." She panicked. "Jo said that she forgot her sweater here and asked me to come get it for her. She was really busy training."

"Oh, you need help finding it?" he asked.

"Um, no," she slipped her extra sweater out of her bag behind her bag. "I found it a bit ago, but I can't find the exit."

"It's just down the hall, I can take you."

"Thanks." They walked out and Lavonne hailed a taxi. "I'll see you back at the Palm Woods." She said as she got in the cab. Carlos waved as she left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carlos and Lavonne walked into the Palm Woods together laughing. Camille looked up from her script and watched them walk to the elevators. She stood up and walked over to the pool where Jo and the guys were.

"Have you guys noticed anything strange between Carlos and Lavonne?" she asked.

"No, why?" Jo said.

"I just saw them walking in the lobby laughing."

"So?" Kendal asked.

"Wasn't Carlos supposed to be with you guys at Rocque Records?"

"He went back in because he said he forgot something."Logan said.

"And where was Lavonne this morning?"

"She left this morning for a meeting." Jo said.

"They were MIA for the same amount of time at the same time this morning." Camille pointed out.

"They can't be." Kendal said.

"They can be." Camille contradicted.

"No, Lavonne went to Rocque Records to get my sweater for me." Jo said, using the cover story Lavonne had given her.

"I thought you said she was going to a meeting?" Camille said.

"Uh, she was. But I called her to ask her to get my sweater for me because I forgot it when I went there today for recording." Everyone looked at her. "I'm sworn to silence." And she ran out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lavonne," Jo sprinted up the hall and caught up with Lavonne and Carlos. "We need to talk."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around Carlos." Carlos said by and Jo and Lavonne walked into her apartment.

"They didn't believe the cover up story; they think you and Carlos are dating." Jo spat out.

"What? We aren't dating." They sat in the living room.

"Why don't you just tell them why you were at Rocque Records?" Jo asked.

"I can't, I want to keep my career and private life separate."

"Well at least you aren't being caught in a lie about having a boyfriend."

"True, so how's Prank Week for you?" Lavonne asked.

"Besides you and Katie pushing me in the pool? Fine."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on, we haven't pranked Gustavo yet. This is going to be awesome!" Carlos said as he and the guys walked down the halls of Rocque Records with three containers of sushi each. They walked right outside of the recording room that Gustavo was in when they heard someone singing from in there.

"Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time"

"That's our song." James said.

"Then who's singing it?" Logan opened the door. Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin were listening to the singing when the boys walked in. Griffin turned around and looked at the boys.

"Boys, say hello to your new band member." He gestured to the girl in the recording booth.

"Hi." She said.


	5. Big Time Marathon

"Lavonne?" the guys said at the same time.

"Yeah," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Research shows that young girls are more likely to listen to a band if there is a female figure they can look up to." Griffin said.

"But we're a _boy _band." Logan said.

"Yeah, no offence." Kendal said to Lavonne.

"It's okay." She walked out of the booth and turned to Griffin and Gustavo. "I came to LA to start _my own_ music career, not to be put in a band that's already perfect."

"Well, the contract says that you have to be part of any band I put you in." Griffin said. "And I say Big Time Rush is the perfect band for you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now I'm about to give my heart  
but remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
so you gotta go easy on me  
I heard love is dangerous  
and once you fall  
you never get enough  
but the thought of you leaving  
ain't so easy for me  
don't hurt me, desert me  
make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1,2,3,4 to the five  
baby I'm counting on you  
1,2,3,4 to the five  
baby I'm counting on you  
understand  
I've been here before  
thought I found someone I finally could adore  
but you failed my test  
gotta know her better (not sure)  
so I wasn't the only one  
but I am willing to put my trust in you  
baby you can put your trust in me  
just like a count to 3  
you can count on me  
and you're never gonna see  
no numbers in my pocket  
anything I'm doin'  
girl I'll drop it  
for you  
because you are the one  
I am giving my heart to  
but I gotta be the only one  
1,2,3,4 to the five (yeah)  
baby I'm counting in you (oh)  
1,2,3,4 to the five (why would i want to do that hey)  
1,2,3,4 to the five  
baby I am counting on you  
1,2,3.4 to the five  
now I'm about to give my heart  
so remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
yeah you gotta go easy on me." They sang.

"That sounded great." Griffin said into the microphone.

"Maybe having another member isn't going to be that bad." Logan said.

Lavonne smiled shyly.

"Welcome to the band." They crushed her in a group hug.

"You guys, I can't breathe." They started laughing after they let her go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That night Lavonne and Holley grabbed their stacks of scary movie and set them by the TV.

"You got the popcorn?" Lavonne asked Holley.

"Yep." They heard a knock on the door and Lavonne walked over and opened it. Carlos was standing outside smiling.

"Lavonne, you want to come over for dinner? Mrs. Knight is making fish sticks." He said.

"Oh, I wish I could but Holley and I are having a scary movie marathon, you guys can join us if you want." She smiled.

"That sounds like fun, I'll see if the guys want to." They said bye and Lavonne closed the door.

"Hey guys, Lavonne and her sister are having a scary movie marathon, wanna go watch it with them?" Carlos said.

"Sure, sounds like fun." The guys said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carlos, Lavonne, Holley, and James sat on the couch in front of the TV and Kendal and Logan sat on the floor like five year olds watching the movie. Lavonne squeaked and hid her face in Carlos's shoulder when the little boy in the movie was attacked by the toy clown. They were watching the classic movie, _Poltergeist_.

Carlos chuckled quietly as Lavonne looked back at the TV, shacking slightly.

"It's not funny." she whispered.

"It kinda is, the special effects are really cheesy." He whispered back.

"Well I think it's scary, especially since I'm scared of clowns." She turned to look at Holley who usually scared easily and screamed.

James was wearing a Killer Clown mask with a terrifyingly evil smile.

"James!" everyone started laughing and Lavonne was happy it was dark so they couldn't see her blush.

"Oh come on, it was a joke." James took off the mask.

"You know those masks can give you zits." She said. James screamed and grabbed a mirror out of his pocket and examined his face. "You are easier to scare than I am!" she declaired.


	6. Big Time New Video

Kelly walked to the Palm Woods pool and found Kendal James and Logan hanging out by the edge of the pool.

"Where's Carlos and Lavonne?" she asked.

"Underwater, they made a bet to see you can hold their breath the longest." Logan said.

"How long have they been down there?" she asked.

"One, two minutes tops." Suddenly Carlos came to the top gasping for air.

"And Lavonne is the winner!" Kendal said when Lavonne popped up next to Carlos.

"I told you I would beat you." She swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out.

"You only beat me because you were making faces." He pouted like a little kid.

"I was trying to hold my breath, not make you laugh." Lavonne replied. Kelly cleared her throat.

"Gustavo and Griffin need you at Rocque Records; they have a big announcement about the band. Be ready in ten minutes." Carlos grumpily walked into the Palm Woods.

"Does he always act like a little kid?" Lavonne asked, since she had only really known the band for almost a month, and thought Carlos was just adjusting to there being a girl in the band.

"Yeah." the guys and Kelly replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The band walked into Gustavo's office and found Gustavo sitting at his desk and Griffin standing next to him.

"Hello, Dogs," Gustavo said. "Lavonne."

The guys looked at her; Gustavo didn't call her a dog.

"So what the announcement?" Kendal asked.

"You boys are going to rerecord some of the song on the CD." Griffin said. "With lyrics for Lavonne to sing." Then he turned to Gustavo. "And, reshoot the video for 'Any Kind of Guy'"

Gustavo looked like he was going to implode. "Here's the check." Griffin handed him the check and his expression turned pleasant. "Can't wait to see the video." And he left.

"Time to find a director."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's the idea?" Gustavo asked the director.

"Okay, it starts out in vintage fifties," _she _started. "Lavonne is the classic poodle skirt fifties girl and the guys are the greasers, they sing to her as she sits on the back of a 1950 Cadillac. Then to the time of castles and dragons, Lavonne is a princess in a tower and the guys are the knights in shining armor to save her, fighting the guards and save her from her entrapment."

"Wait," Gustavo interrupted. "Does it have to be a 1950's Cadillac?"

"No," she answered.

"Continue,"

"Then to a Bonnie and Clyde setting, Lavonne is Bonnie, Carlos is Clyde, Logan is the escape driver, and James and Kendal are the cops. After a short shoot out, James and Kendal take away Carlos and Logan makes his move and comforts her."

"Wait," Logan interrupted. "That's not what I would do."

"Dog," Gustavo yelled.

"Sorry," Logan squeaked.

"Then in the black and white setting of Casablanca, a twist on the classic ending, Carlos is Rick Blaine and Lavonne is Ilsa Lund, and after Carlos convinces her to get on the plane they kiss and she gets on the plane and it ends as he watches her fly into the sky."

"WHAT!" Carlos and Lavonne screamed.

"Dog, Lavonne." Gustavo yelled. He turned to the director. "Interesting concept, you're hired."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavonne was pacing in her living room.

"She cannot expect Carlos and me to kiss, they just can't!" she complained to Camille, Jo, and Stephanie.

"Why, you told us you liked him." Jo said.

"But not like that, I like him as a friend, maybe even a brother, like Hunter or Vance." She kept pacing in front of her friends as she tried to figure out her feelings in her head.

"That's not how it sounded. You were all giggly and bubbly." Stephanie said.

"I was not giggly." She plopped onto the couch.

"Yes you were." They all said at the same time.

"I don't like _like _him, okay maybe," she thought for a moment. "Okay yes." She threw her head onto the back of the couch and groaned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"She can't expect Lavonne and I to kiss, they just can't!" Carlos was pacing in the living room of the guys apartment.

"Why, you said you liked her." Kendal said.

"But not like that, I like her like a friend, or even a little sister, like… like…"

"You don't have a little sister." Logan said.

"But if I did that's how I feel about Lavonne."

"Well that's not how it sounded," James said. "You were all like 'I think I'm in love.'"

"I didn't say that." He said as he plopped onto the couch.

"Yes you did." The guys said at the same time.

"I don't like _like _her, okay maybe," he thought for a moment. "Okay yes." He threw his head on the back of the couch and groaned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Bold = Lavonne**

Normal = Kendal

_Italic = Logan_

Underlined: James

_**Bold/italic = Carlos**_

_**All = everyone**_

"Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be _**(where I wanna be)**_  
Something I  
Want so bad **Want sooo bad**  
Know what's inside your head **inside my head**  
Maybe I could see what you see _**(tell me what you see)**_

_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead _**My lead**_  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need  
_  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down **_(_yes I will, yes I will_)  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around**_ (_yes I will, yes I will_)

_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
**_  
_**You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go**_ (now it's time to go)  
_**Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you**_ (gonna get to you)

Gotta keep on believing **I believe in you**  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason **Any reason**  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead **My lead**  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
_**Turn myself upside down**_ _(yes I will, yes I will)_  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree**_ (you know I'll agree)  
_**Turn your whole world around**_ _(yes I will, yes I will)_

_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
**_  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
_Making you understand  
_If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
_**Don't look away  
**_Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
_**Then I'm gonna play  
**_  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down**_ (_yes I will, yes I will)  
__**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)**_  
_**Turn your whole world around**_ _(yes I will, yes I will)_

_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there**_ _**(I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
**_

Bring it back

_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there**_"

The band surrounded the microphone in the recording studio.

"That was perfect, we start shooting tomorrow." Gustavo said through the mic.

They started walking out when half way there Carlos stopped Lavonne.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lavonne replied.

"About the video,"

"Oh, the video."

"Yeah, I mean it won't make things awkward."

"Of course not, I mean it's just a kiss." Lavonne said as sincerely as she could.

"Yeah, just a kiss." He said with a half hearted smile. There was an awkward silence and Lavonne bit her lip.

"Um, we should catch up with the others." She said.

"We should, yeah."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Camille, Stephanie, Jo, and Lavonne sat by the pool and talked about the video.

"I mean it shouldn't be that awkward, I've had on screen kisses and it hasn't messed up any of my friendships." Camille said.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal really." Jo said.

"Yeah, I mean my first kiss can't be that bad." Lavonne told them.

"Wait, it's your _first _kiss?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That changes everything." Stephanie said.

"Why? It's just a kiss."

"Yeah, just a _first kiss!"_ Camille squealed.

"It's setting the standards for all the other guys you kiss." Jo told her.

"And it's going to be so romantic; the kissing scene is a Casablanca setting right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah."

"This is sooo a big deal!" Camille practically yelled.


	7. Big Time Leaving!

"Why does summer have to end?" Logan said as he, Kendal, James, and Carlos walked through the lobby.

"Yeah, school is going to take time away from the video." Kendal pointed out. Then they heard the familiar sound of squeaky wheels and quiet tears. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw Lavonne's family at the desk checking out and Lavonne walking from the elevator crying.

"Lavonne, what's going on?" James asked.

"My family has to go back to Oklahoma since school is starting again. My mom can't come down to California so I have to go back to my moms. Bellingham is the most unknown town in the country." She sniffed.

"You can't leave." Carlos said.

"I wish I could stay but I don't have anyone to stay with. The closest people I know live in Turlock." She wiped a tear off her cheek.

"You can stay with us." Kendal said. "There's an extra bed in Katie's room."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wet from crying.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us." He joked.

"Thank you!" she hugged the guys and kissed them all on the cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Mrs. Knight." Lavonne said after putting her stuff in Katie's room.

"Oh it's no bother, we're happy to let you stay here, Lavonne."

"Please, call me Love. That's what my friends and family calls me. It's a joke my mom started."

"What's so funny about your name?" Mrs. Knight asked as she started dinner.

"Well, it's because I was born on Valentine's Day. My mom named me after my great grandmother and nicknamed me Love because on my birthday. Grade school was not fun." She sat on the couch next to Katie who was watching her cameras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(after a week of shooting the video)

"Carlos, Lavonne, get into hair and makeup. We start shooting in ten." The director said.

"She's starting to get on my nerves." Lavonne said as she walked to her dressing room to change into her next costume for the finale scene. She took her time changing into the dated outfit that scratched her skin.

She sighed as she walked out and walked to hair and makeup where she loathed the short time it took to get her ready. She didn't want to kiss Carlos because it was going to make things awkward.

"Lavonne." She heard a whisper. She looked around.

"Lavonne." She heard it again.

She looked at an old cardboard cutout and Stephanie and Camille's heads popped out from behind it.

"Lavonne, we're here to help!" Camille tried to whisper.

"Security!" the director called as she walked to Lavonne. "Come on, we're starting in two." She pushed Lavonne to the set and she felt the eyes on her. The late one to the set.

She got to her spot and Carlos stood next to her.

"Cue music." The director yelled. "And, action!"

"Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there"

Then Carlos leaned in for the kiss. Lavonne forced herself to move forward, knowing what was coming.

Then…


	8. Big Time Ghost

Then a giant scary looking ghost like thing came swooping through the set and set and everyone started running and screaming. Ghostly moans rang through the building. Then the ghost knocked into the fake plane on the set and knocked it over. It fell to and was lying lifeless on top of the plane.

Then it started to get up and Carlos pulled the mask off.

"Um, hi?" Camille ran out from behind the set.

"Did it work?" she asked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(one month later)

Lavonne laid in her bed across the room from Katie's bed and tried to fall asleep. It was a week from Halloween and she was getting excited. As she looked at the alarm clock she and Katie shared she heard a ghostly moan. She got up and walked out.

"Very funny, guys. You can't trick me with that old trick." She whispered. Then she heard it again. "Guys?"

"Lavonne?" she jumped and turned to see Katie.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No, it sounds like Stephanie was back to her movie." Katie said as she rubbed her eye.

The moan echoed from the living room to the hall.

"What is that?" they walked into the living room and found Carlos asleep in the swirly slide.

"Carlos, wake up." Lavonne whispered in Carlos's ear. He shifted and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter. Did you hear that noise?" she asked.

"What noise?" the moan rang through the apartment.

"That noise." They all walked into the hallway and Carlos put his helmet firmly on his head. They followed it down to the lobby and heard the moan turn to a screech and fade away.

"What was that?" Katie said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos, Lavonne, and Katie screamed and turned to see Logan, James, and Kendal.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"What?" Kendal said sleepily.

"Dude, there's a ghost in the Palm Woods."

"There is no such thing as ghosts." Logan said.

"Yeah there is, I've had a paranormal experience." Lavonne said. "I might have been four but it was a ghost, my cousin played with him too."

"Over active imagination." Logan said.

"Bill was a real ghost."

"You named it?"

"My cousin did, it's a long story." Lavonne crossed her arms.

"There is no such thing as _ghosts_."

"Skeptic."

"Guys," Kendal interrupted. "What ever that was that was making that noise was real, so let's just try and figure it out."

"Have you guys forgotten that I have cameras set up around the hotel?" Katie asked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone surrounded Katie and her laptop and watched the cameras. It popped to the lobby minutes before they walked in. a white mist flew into the frame and then disappeared as Katie, Lavonne, and Carlos walked in.

"That doesn't prove anything." Logan said.

"Yes it does. It proves that we need to investigate." Lavonne told him. "And I know where I can get the basic equipment."

"Ecto-net." Carlos held up a fishing net.

"You can't actually trap a ghost; they're pure energy and can go through solid matter." Lavonne pointed out.

"Oh,"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Mr. Bitters." Kendal said as he and the rest of the band stood at the front desk. "Any mail?"

"As a matter a fact," he pulled out a _tall _stack of boxes of different sizes that was twice the size of James. "You do have mail."

"Wow, that's a lot." Lavonne said. They all divided the load five ways and when Lavonne wasn't looking Carlos took half of her stack.

They started walking back to the apartment with their packages.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Lavonne asked Carlos.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

As soon as they got in the set all of the packages in the living room and started going through the boxes.

"Hey Logan, I found one from your parents." Lavonne handed a box to Logan and he handed her one.

"Oh sweet, they sent me those new medical text books!" he squealed like a kid on Christmas.

"What's yours?" Kendal asked Lavonne. She opened her box and started giggling.

"It's from a friend from back home." She held up a framed picture of her and a boy with dark hair like James's cut standing on a trail in the woods smiling.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked.

"My old friend, Dylan. We met at school in the eighth grade. He was my Comic-Con buddy."

"You go to Comic-Con?"

"Don't judge, its fun." She threw a package at Carlos and it bounced off his helmet.

"Hey," he grabbed it off the floor and opened it. "Sweet, dad sent me a new helmet." He pulled off the scratched up on he was wearing and put on a shiny new black helmet.

"Dork," Lavonne said as she opened her next package. "Oh crap, she didn't."

"Who didn't?" James asked.

"My BFF, nosey." She shook her head at the box. "She sent me my old mermaid tail." She pulled out a shimmery blue mermaid tail.

"Whoa," the guys said at the same time.

"Yeah, I haven't seen this thing in a long, long, _long_ time." She laughed to herself. "I don't even know if I can still swim in a monofin."


	9. Big Time PRANK!

Lavonne swam through the pool, in the middle of the night, in her mermaid tail and came up for air to see a white figure move past her. She looked over and didn't see anything. She pulled herself out of the pool and pulled her tail off. She grabbed her swimsuit cover and walked into the hotel.

"Hello?" she whispered. She turned around and stopped in her tracks.

A white angelic figure turned to the stair case and disappeared.

"Lavonne." She screamed.

"Carlos," she turned and hit him. "You scared the crap out of me."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was swimming, and then I saw the ghost." She pointed to the stairs.

Suddenly the doors to the pool slammed closed and smoke billowed into the room. Suddenly a white light and figure emerged from the stair case.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The guys sleepily ate their breakfast the next morning.

"Where's Lavonne?" Kendal noticed that Lavonne wasn't at the table.

"Here," she hopped out of her and Katie's room. She sat down and started eating.

"Someone's had her morning coffee." Mrs. Knight said.

"Just slept well." the guys all looked like they had been awake for 48 hours straight.

After they finished eating they started to the Palm Woods School. They all sat next to eat other and looked up at the front of the room to see Mr. Bitters.

"Sorry, today class is canceled. Your teacher, what's her name, is sick and a substitute can't be called for class this early. So class is out." Everyone cheered and hurried out to the pool.

Before the guys could make it to the pool they were stopped by Kelly.

"Kelly, how did you know that school was out early?" Kendal asked.

"The Palm Woods called. And Gustavo needs you guys early. We got the video back from editing."

"Sweet!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay and here we go!" Gustavo stated the video.

It started with the guys dressed like greasers from the fifties standing around a vintage car.

"Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be _**(where I wanna be)**_"

James walked up to her and started talking to her.

"Something I  
Want so bad **Want sooo bad**  
Know what's inside your head **inside my head**  
Maybe I could see what you see _**(tell me what you see)**_"

Then it went to the guys being knights and sword fighting. Lavonne was up in a tower watching.

"_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine"_

Then Logan stormed through the castle up to the tower and opened to door and set Lavonne free.

"_If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead _**My lead**_  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_"

He kissed her hand. Then it flashed to a Bonnie and Clyde style scene. Carlos and Logan were shooting at Kendal and James who were dressed like cops.

"_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down **_(_yes I will, yes I will_)  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around**_ (_yes I will, yes I will_)"

James and Kendal took Logan and Carlos in handcuffs and threw them in the back of a vintage cop car.

"_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there**_"

Then in was in the setting of Casablanca. Carlos was singing to Lavonne and she was looking in his eyes.

"_**You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go**_ (now it's time to go)  
_**Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you**_ (gonna get to you)"

Then it popped back to Bonnie and Clyde and Kendal was singing to Lavonne.

"Gotta keep on believing **I believe in you**  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason **Any reason**  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead **My lead**  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need"

Then it went back and forth through the different settings.

"Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
_**Turn myself upside down**_ _(yes I will, yes I will)_  
_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree**_ (you know I'll agree)  
_**Turn your whole world around**_ _(yes I will, yes I will)_

_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
**_  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
_Making you understand  
_If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
_**Don't look away  
**_Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
_**Then I'm gonna play**_

_**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down**_ (_yes I will, yes I will)  
__**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)**_  
_**Turn your whole world around**_ _(yes I will, yes I will)_

_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there**_ _**(I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there**_

Bring it back"

It stopped at the Casablanca and Carlos sang to Lavonne.

"_**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there**_"

And it showed them leaning in for the kiss and a vintage ending credit started playing.

"That was great." James said.

They all high fived.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay, you guys know what I told you, no ecto nets or vacuums." Lavonne said as they made their way down to the lobby to look for the ghost.

"There's no such thing as ghosts. It's probably Stephanie working on another movie." Logan said.

"Dude, Stephanie hasn't been working on her movies in a long time." Lavonne said.

They all got down to the lobby and once they did they heard footsteps.

"What was that?"

Smoke billowed in from the pool and the guys started screaming. Lavonne watched with amusement as the guys freaked out. A low moan came in and the white figure walked through the smoke.

The figure walked closer and the guys ran and tried to open the door to the stair case. As they did they heard laughter. The moan stopped and all there was was laughter.

They turned and saw Lavonne and Kelly laughing.

"Kelly?" Logan asked.

"That was too easy!" she laughed. Gustavo walked in from the pool laughing too.

"This was for what you guys were going to do to my office, with that sushi!" he laughed.

"And Lavonne?"

"Carlos and I were in on it, they scared us last night to they had us get you guys down here tonight." Carlos was laughing too, behind Logan, Kendal, and James.

"I can't believe you guys did that!"


	10. Big Time Compatition

Lavonne and the guys were sitting by the pool hanging out when her phone buzzed.

_Hey white liar  
the truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar_

She looked at her phone and checked it.

"No way," she shot up and ran into the lobby.

"Lavonne, what's going on?" they guys chased after her.

"Dylan!" she ran and hugged a boy the same age as her with black hair like James's. He was the boy from the picture.

"Hey, surprised to see me?" he said as he hugged her back. She let go and was smiling ear to ear.

"What are you doing in LA?" she asked.

"I came to see you; it's been months since the race and I've missed you."

"Wait, who are you?" Kendal asked.

"This is my best friend, Dylan." Lavonne said.

"And what race is he talking about?" Carlos asked.

"There's a race where Dylan lives called Bloomsday, my mom and I went there for the race and to see Dylan. Back in Washington we live three hours away from each other."

"Oh," the guys said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was hanging by the pool as Lavonne and Dylan caught up.

"This is so awesome; your mom actually let you come to LA by yourself?"

"Uh, no. I'm here with my sister but that's not the best part. This visit isn't completely social."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a record deal with Hawk Records." He said with a smile.

"What!" Lavonne, Carlos, Kendal, Logan, and James said.

"What? What's wrong with Hawk Records?"

"Hawk has been trying to destroy Big Time Rush since ever!" Lavonne said. "How could you get a record deal with him?"

"Lavonne, you always said when opportunity knocks you have to answer. What happened to you, three months ago you would have been happy for me."

"Dylan, I am, but Hawks has been out for the band. It's not just,"

"No, save it. Maybe it was a mistake coming here." Dylan stood up and walked back into the Palm Woods.

"Dylan," Lavonne stood. "Crap, why did it have to be Hawks?" she said as she plopped onto one of the chairs next to the guys.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dogs, there is a new artist Hawks is recording." Gustavo said.

"Yeah, we know." Kendal said.

"You do?" Kelly questioned.

"He's my best friend; Hawks is recording Dylan." Lavonne said. "He's at the Palm Woods." She looked depressed.

"Oh," Gustavo replied.

"Well, back to the other reason that we were telling you about him is because he already got his demos out and he has a single now." Kelly said. The band was shocked at Dylan's short success. "And Tween Weekly **(I know Tween Weekly is Disney but whatevs) **wants to do an interview with Big Time Rush and Dylan."

The guys would have high fived, but after what happened that morning they knew that it would send Lavonne a little farther down her depression.

_Why did he act like that? _Lavonne thought. _He _knew _that Hawk has been after Big Time Rush._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm Ryan Laughlin and this is Tween Weekly TV." The blonde host of Tween Weekly said. "I'm here with Big Time Rush and their new member, Lavonne Bennett." He turned to the band. "So, Lavonne, what's it like being part of Big Time Rush."

"Well, the guys are really sweet, and if Griffin had to put me in any band I'm glad it was this one."

"And what about those rumors about you and Carlos?" he watched Carlos and Lavonne both freeze.

"Those rumors aren't true." Carlos said.

"Yeah, Carlos and I are just friends."

"Well, let's bring out our next guest, Dylan." Dylan walked out with a microphone onto a part of the stage that was obviously for performances.

"I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

14 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow and we both know  
It shoulda been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

I know that love happens all the time, love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
You're on my mind, love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
And that happens all the time, love  
(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)

Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel like your invincible  
With every word he'll say  
Can you promise me that this was right?  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things?  
Like we used to

Oh like we used to"

"That was a very inspirational song." Ryan said.

"Yeah, it was for an old friend." He said as he sat down.

"Your friend, didn't you say you had a friend that moved here about three months ago."

"Yeah, but turns out Hollywood changed her." His eyes glanced over at Lavonne for a moment.

"Too sad. So, a little birdie told me you all have met." Ryan smiled his Crest Whitestrips smile.

"Yeah, just this morning." Kendal said.


	11. Big Time Goodbye

**This is an emotional chapter so here are some songs that are good for it. (p.s. I am not doing this for every chapter now, probably just this one.)  
****.com/watch?v=g9ti5PfxZxw ordinary girl  
****.com/watch?v=gLW7EssTtL8**** don't forget  
****.com/watch?v=yz8uvwzHtxk**** the only exception  
****.com/watch?v=73YjnOPM324**** I'll fix you  
****.com/watch?v=TtAGQTKC89Q**** open your eyes**

Lavonne sat in the Palm Woods lobby reading a book when she heard singing coming from the pool. She walked out and saw Dylan singing to a girl.

"Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

He looked at her for a moment and then looked back at the girl who was smiling.

A tear was ready to drip down her cheek but she turned and ran to the stairs. Once she was up three flights she stopped and sat started silently crying. Dylan had become such a jerk. He used to sing that song to her to cheer her up, it was their friendship song. He vowed that he would never sing that song to anyone else as long as his heart beat.

She tried to wipe her tears as she remembered when he had sent her that song as they talked on the phone. They had started to sing it together.

"_You like Journey too?" he asked._

"_Like them, I love them!"_

"_So then it's our friendship song. Don't Stop Believing it our song, and no one else's. And I vow I will never sing it to anyone else as long as my heart beats. And you better promise too."_

"_I promise, cross my heart and hope to die." She crossed her heart even though she was talking on the phone and he couldn't see it._

"Lavonne?" she heard a voice ask from behind her. She turned her head just enough to see Carlos with a sled and his helmet.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to sled down the stairs, but then I heard you." he set the sled down and walked down a few steps and sat next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Well I know it's something because you don't cry that easy." Lavonne sniffed. Her tears threatened again and she leaned her head on Carlos's shoulder and started crying again.

Carlos put an arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lavonne," Dylan tried to catch up with her as she walked down the hall.

"Dylan, go away."

"Lavonne, what's wrong." He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Hmm, I wonder. Maybe it was the guy who sang a song he promised to never sing to anyone else?" she pulled her arm away and started walking to 2J.

"Lavonne, she was just some girl. It doesn't mean,"

"That's the thing, it does. Dylan you've been such a jerk, what happened to you?" she asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Don't talk to me anymore." She said. She walked into 2J and tried not to cry.

"Hey, Love."

"Hi, Mrs. Knight." Lavonne sat in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight could sense the sadness.

"Nothing, why?" Lavonne tried to smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavonne was by the pool, knowing that she was breaking Palm Woods rules by being out after nine. She let her fingers graze the glassy surface of the water.

Her other arm that wasn't dangling by the pool was wrapped around her knees and her head was leaning against them. She felt like a little ball. Especially since she had been completely rejected by her best guy friend who had become a total jerk. But then she rejected him, it was confusing her.

She felt her slow heart beat shake her insides as she watched the water ripple from her touch.

_Lavonne: g2g, I'll call you l8r?  
Dylan: okay __  
LOVE YOU!  
Lavonne: LOVE YOU TOO!_

That was when they became the best of friends. When they started loving each other, but he always meant it in a brother sister way, when they started saying I love you like that she meant it in a deeper way.

She heard wheels and looked back at the hotel. She ran into the lobby to catch Dylan leaving.

"Dylan,"

He turned and saw her.

"I was hoping you would catch me before I had to leave. Hawk is moving me to a new hotel." He set his suit case by the door and walked to Lavonne. "And I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"You've always wanted a solo career; you've never been a band girl. Hawk can give you a solo career."

"Dylan, we've been friends for so long and you should know that I'm also not the kind of girl that will leave her friends. I'm part of Big Time Rush and nothing can change that."

"I love you, more than what I've made it out to be." He said.

"Dylan, when we were first friend and we would say that we loved each other, I meant it more than just a friend. But now it's too late for use to be more, I stopped loving you like that and only as a friend months before I came here." She said her voice serious.

"Okay, then this is goodbye." Before he turned to the door he leaned forward and kissed Lavonne's lips softly. He turned and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the door and Lavonne stood there, watching him leave.

Then she heard someone behind her and turned.

"Carlos,"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**To be continued…**


	12. Big Time Apology

"Lavonne," Carlos called after the retreating figure. "Lavonne, i heard what you said. Why didn't you tell me that's why you were crying?"

Lavonne went through the door to apartment 2J.

"Because it wasn't any of your business." she turned to Carlos and crossed her arms. "I wasn't about to tell you the whole history of Dylan and me, it's in the past."

"What's going on?" Logan, Kendall, and James were sitting on the couch.

"Dylan kissed me." she said. "And Carlos was spying on us."

"Dylan what?" Logan said in shock.

"I'm going to bed." she stalked off to her and Katies room.

"Dude, why is she so mad at you?"

"I _was _spying on her, but that's not the worst part." he looked towards Lavonne and Katies room. "I heard her telling Dylan that she loved him, and then he kissed her before he left the Palm Woods. And he told her that if she went with him that Hawk could give her a solo career if she went with him."

"What did she tell him?" Kendall asked.

"She told him that she wasn't going to leave that band, but I don't know what she's going to do now that she thinks I don't trust her."

"Just give her some time,"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Lavonne." Carlos tried to catch up to Lavonne.

She kept on walking.

"Wait up, Lavonne." she finally stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to apologise for spying on you and Dylan. It was wrong to do." he looked like a lost puppy, he was genuinly sorry.

Lavonne bit her lip. It was so hard to think when Lavonne was near Carlos, Lavonne hadn't been able to think for weeks because she was always around Carlos. She smiled and hugged Carlos.

"Apology accepted." she said sweetly. Carlos beamed like a little kid when he got a gold star.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**sorry this was so brain is fuzzy and i'm having a hard time writing anything.**


	13. Big Time Birthday

"She's coming." Katie said. She hurried into the kitchen.

Lavonne walked groggily in her Sailor Moon pajamas to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Lavonne jumped when she saw everyone in the kitchen with a giant "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" banner behind them.

"Ehmagawd!" **(Yes I am a Clique fan) **

"Happy birthday!" James, who was now like that big brother she always wanted, hugged her.

They all sat at the table.

"These came in yesterday from Oklahoma." Mrs. Knight handed Lavonne two boxes. Lavonne took one and read the card aloud.

"Hope you're birthday is a bang, Hunter." She looked at the box suspiciously and opened it. She took the lid off it and a bang of confetti went up in the air. "Holy snickerdoodles!"

They all laughed off the explosion. Confetti landed in her and Carlos's hair.

"That's my brother, always playing with explosives." She joked.

She grabbed the other one and read the card.

"Hope your birthday is great, Holley." She opened the box and a cheesecake splatted her in the face. Everyone started laughing as she whipped her eyes off. "And that would be my comedian of a sister."

Carlos was laughing so hard he was crying. He turned to look at Lavonne again and cheesecake was mashed into his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavonne and the guys walked down to the lobby.

"Lavonne," Camille ran up to her. "Happy birthday!"

She hugged Lavonne until she was blue.

"Camille, I can't breathe." She choked.

"Sorry," she let go. "Come on, I have a surprise for you!" she grabbed Lavonne by her wrist and started pulling her out to the doors of the Palm Woods to the street.

"I guess I'll see you guys later!" Lavonne called to the guys.

Once she was out of the building and out of sight the guys all ran in different directions and started getting the party ready.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lavonne nearly screamed when Camille pushed her into the limo and she saw all of her closest friends. Her big sister (who was only her half sister, by father) Julia hugged her, her blonde hair covering Lavonne's face.

"Jell-o!" she yelled her sisters nickname with joy.

"It's great to see you again, PB&J." Julia let go of her little sister.

Holley sat next to her and motioned her head to the smaller blonde girl with a smile on her face.

"Lainey!" Lavonne hugged the small girl.

"Camille sent the tickets for us to come for your birthday." Lainey said.

"Oh, Camille, thank you. This is the best birthday."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(three hours later)

"Thanks mom." Kendall took the tall cake box from his mom and walked down stairs to the pool. He put the box in the center of the snack table.

He looked at the party that was almost done. There was just one thing missing.

"They're coming!" Jo said as she came out to the pool from the Palm Woods.

Then the figures of Lavonne, Julia, Holley, Lainey, and Camille came from in the Palm Woods.

"Surprise!" everyone in the Palm Woods seemed to be there for Lavonne's party.

"Oh mylanta!" her face filled with shock.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was telling Lavonne happy birthday and then the music stopped. Suddenly a CD that Lavonne knew too well came on and everyone turned to watch two people.

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine"

Lavonne looked and saw James and Carlos doing the dance routine to her Evolution of Dance CD.

"How's your birthday?" Kendall asked.

"This is amazing; I can't believe you guys did this for me!" Lavonne hugged the blonde.

"Young man, there's a place you can go  
I said young man, when you're short on your dough  
You can stay there and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time"

"I can't believe you got them to do this." She said watching her best friends making fools of themselves.

"This was all their idea," Kendall told her.

"How did they get my CD though?" she was hopping they didn't go through her stuff.

"Katie got it for us,"

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning"

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try"

"I can't believe that they actually learned the dance, just for my birthday."

"All of us would have, but Logan can't dance and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"dōmo arigatō misutā Robotto  
dōmo arigatō misutā Robotto  
dōmo arigatō misutā Robotto  
dōmo arigatō misutā Robotto"

"You know Carlos really likes you, that's the only reason he's making a fool of himself in front of everyone." Kendall said.

Lavonne bit her lip. She knew Carlos really liked her, and she really liked him. But it would never work out.

"I know, he's really sweet." Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and she was pulled next to James and Carlos. She knew she was never going to get away from this, or be able to live it down.

"Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye"

Then James grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"James, don't even think about it!" she yelled as he jumped in the pool.

She surfaced and splashed James in the face when he resurfaced.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one is going to be a shocker. And trust me, it's a good shock!**


	14. BIG TIME TOUR!

The band walked down the hall of Rocque Records and came up to Gustavo's office.

"Dogs, Lavonne, I have news for you." Gustavo said as they walked in. "You're going on your second tour."

"No way!" Lavonne beamed. "Tour?"

They all high fived.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They all walked onto the tour bus.

"Sweet!" Lavonne said as she looked at the tour bus. She was so excited for her first tour.

There was a small living room like place that you walked into that had a couch on the opposite wall of the door. Next to the door were a window and two tables on either side of the bus. And then after the tables was a small hall that had three bunks on the left and two on the right. Then there were two bathrooms at the end.

Lavonne put her backpack, that she called her "Recreation bag", on the middle bunk on the left.

"Wait, where are I and Katie sleeping?" Mrs. Knight asked, since she and Katie were going with them.

Gustavo clicked a button on the wall of the bus and the two tables folded into two cushy tables.

"This is so cool," Lavonne said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I know that was short, but I have a series started for after this. Check out the sequel Big Time Crush: AU NCIS. It will be a long time until the band gets home, but it will be just as unique!**

**See you in D.C.!**


End file.
